Big Shot Randomness
by shadowandhawk
Summary: just a little story created by shadow for your amusement about how big shot would go if we were on it. its really funny, so check it out. inuyasha, YYH, cowboy bebop, and RK included.


C/N: hi! For those of you who haven't read any of my stories yet, I am Hawk, the correcter, poster, and occasional writer of the shadowandhawk team. This is just a little random fun which shadow originally sent me in an email! I just felt like posting it, so read it or don't, cause I don't really care either way! lol!  
  
Disclaimer: we own nothing! NOTHING!! Not even ourselves! We broke the tetsusaiga and tenseiga, so we are now inuyasha's and sesshies slaves! But we vow to someday own everything!  
  
RANDOM RANDOMNESS  
  
Written by - Shadow  
  
Corrected by - Hawk  
  
Punch: Hey amigos!!   
  
Shadow: It's time for Big Shot!! The show for the bounty hunters!! *points finger like a gun* Pachew!  
  
Punch: All you three-hundred thousand bounty hunters out there, how y'all  
  
doin'?!  
  
Judy: Today we have a full hour to introduce Shadow and Hawk!!  
  
Hawk: What!! How can they not know us!! We are famous!!  
  
Shadow: We are? I thought we were outlaws and thieves......  
  
Hawk: = - . - = *sigh* Well... NO!! YOU are a thief AND an outlaw!! I, on  
  
the other hand am loved by all!!  
  
*Kuwabara walks onto stage and give Hawk a HUGE bouquet of white roses,  
  
smiling like and idiot*  
  
Hawk: = 0 . 0 = ..........  
  
Shadow: *stands there.... a hand clamped over her mouth... laughing....  
  
hard.* WHA HA HA!!!  
  
Hawk: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM THIS TIME PERIOD!! *commences pummeling Kuwabara with the roses, which have turned to stone. By this point Shadow is laughing soooo hard she is crying.*  
  
Judy: What's going on here?  
  
Punch: (clamps a hand over Judy's mouth) Shhh!! Don't stop 'em!! We're  
  
the #1 show right now!!  
  
*flip back to hawk*  
  
*Hawk has now reduced the stone roses into a pile of fine grained sand on  
  
poor Kuwabara's back, who is now long unconscious.*  
  
Hawk: There!! That'll teach you!!  
  
Shadow: Wha ha ha ha!!! Look backstage!!! Ha ha ha!!  
  
*Hawk turns her head to look backstage and sweatdrops. There is a HUGE  
  
mountain of roses from various people. Various people being Jakken and other rather dislikable anime characters. Hawk now realizes that nothing is from Kuwabara and that he is dressed in a uniform that reads "Flower Lilia's Floral Delivery".*  
  
Hawk: Ooops.....  
  
*Now Hawk begins to laugh as Shishio, Vicious, Sesshoumaru, and Gren  
  
walk onstage... stopping in front of Shadow.*  
  
Shadow: Heh heh heh... How can I help you fine gentle men?  
  
Vicious: You are to come with me. You are hereby under arrest by the Red Dragons Syndicate for stealing our secret plans to give to a Mr. Spike Spiegal so he could destroy us.  
  
Shishio: NO!! She is to come with ME!! I need her to steal Kenshin Himura's sword, then Kill Him and Sanosuke Sagara!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:.......*Grabs Shadow's tail and begins to drag her away.  
  
Shadow doesn't really resist........cuz her tail hurts....*  
  
Shadow: owww...... please let go of my tail.... that is hurting me... = ; . ; =  
  
Hawk: ..... * giggle*  
  
Shadow: Let go of me!! LET GO OF ME........... FLUFFY!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:........*let's go of her*  
  
Shadow: *looks at Gren* What are you doing here? Don't tell me.... I  
  
stole your saxophone or something?  
  
Gren: No. I dunno why I'm here, really. I guess I'll play a song. *Grabs a chair and begins playing a slow, sad song.*  
  
*Shadow bounds up behind him.*  
  
Shadow: I love this song!! *Begins to sing 'Rain'*  
  
I don't feel a thing  
  
And I stopped remembering  
  
The days are just like moments turned to hours  
  
Mother used to say  
  
If you want, you'll find a way  
  
Bet mother never danced through fire shower  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
  
Am I right or am I wrong  
  
And is it here that I belong  
  
I don't hear a sound  
  
Silent faces in the ground  
  
The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen  
  
If there is a hell  
  
I'm sure this is how it smells  
  
Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
  
Am I right or am I wrong  
  
And is it here that I belong  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
  
Why do I feel so alone  
  
For some reason I think of home  
  
Shadow: Yay!!  
  
*Hawk is asleep on the floor. Shishio and Vicious are staring at Shadow. Sesshoumaru sighs, shakes his head and grabs Shadow's wrist, dragging her  
  
away.... again. This time Shadow happily goes*  
  
Shadow: I'm gonna go with him. He's the only one who doesn't seem to want to  
  
kill me. And besides!! He's kinda cute!!  
  
*At hearing this Sesshoumaru stops and glares at Shadow. Shadow's ears go  
  
back, tail tucked between her legs. And Sesshoumaru............SMILES!!!!! Yay!!*  
  
Shadow: Phew! I thought that you'd take that the wrong way!! Let's go eat  
  
Jakken!! I'm a fox and I like to eat frogs!!  
  
*Sesshoumaru looks at Jakken smiling evilly. He and Shadow pounce backstage.*  
  
Hawk *winces as there is a blood curdling scream and is splattered with  
  
green goo. A yellow slitted eyeball rolls onto stage* ewwwwww.......*kicks it away*  
  
*Hawk and Gren are the only ones left. Both look kind of ill. Gren stand  
  
up and packs his saxophone away.*  
  
Gren: So.... you wanna, like, go beat some people up in some alleys or  
  
something?  
  
Hawk: Yeah!! Just let me grab my katana!!*runs backstage and shadow and sesshie return with her.*  
  
Shadow: I didn't really eat Jakken. He tasted bad. I wanna go too!! * Two large, curved, sharp blades slide out of the top of her glove, near the knuckles. She whistles as a dragon and griffin fly in. Shadow and Hawk climb onto each of their own pets, while Sesshie rides in his little chariot thingy, and Gren tags along. *  
  
Punch: Wasn't that supposed to have some info on a bounty?  
  
Judy: Mm hmm.  
  
Punch: Well today's first bounty i-  
  
*transmission has been ended by and unknown source*  
  
* * *  
  
On the Bebop:  
  
Ed: Ed's done!! Bye bye Big Shot!!  
  
Faye: Thank god.  
  
Spike: Dear lord! I was getting a little frightened when the clear screen  
  
wouldn't shut off! That was the stupidest piece of sh-  
  
Jet: Well thanks to Ed we'll never have to see it again. Right Ed!  
  
Ed: Right, tight, night, sight!! No problem!! Ed is at your service!  
  
Isn't that right, Ein?  
  
Ein: Bark bark!!  
  
C/N: I have a feeling that none of you actually read this to the end, but if you did, I congratulate you, and hope that you will leave a review, flame or not, on your way out. Also, feel free to check out our other ff's! later days! 


End file.
